Horror, Horror, Gruselgraus
by SeKaYa
Summary: Kürbisse und Halloween gehören zusammen. Angst und Auroren gehören eigentlich weniger zusammen. Aber kombiniert man Halloween mit den Prewetts, dann ist das Ergebnis etwas, was nicht zusammen passen sollte. Zumindest nach Ansicht einiger Auroren...


**Horror, Horror, Gruselgraus**

Autor: Noir13 / SeKaYa

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören Joanne K. Rowling.

AMSAMSAMS

Alle Jahre wieder... – nein, es ist nicht das Christkind. Es sind die Prewett-Zwillinge. Und es geht auch nicht um Weihnachten, es geht um Halloween. Und im Grunde reichen bereits diese beiden Stichwörter, um das Chaos zu beschreiben. Aber der Anfang ist immer der beste Beginn.

Es begann, wie sollte es anders sein, ganz normal. Ein scheinbar normaler Tag in der Zentrale – Auroren, die über Papierkram brüteten, Pläne schmiedeten, Wetten abschlossen und sich um die letzte Tasse Kaffee prügelten. Grauer Alltag in der AMS. Kein Einsatz, keine Mission, kein Überraschungsbesuch von Barty Crouch. Selbst das Lästern über Fudge blieb einmal aus: einfach kein neuer Gesprächsstoff. Ja, so normal war es.

Bis sie zur Nachtschicht auftauchten: das Grauen im Doppelpack.

Um Angst und Schrecken zu säen braucht es kein Halloween und keine gruseligen Kostüme – es braucht nur boshaft grinsende Prewetts. Es war ein Glück, dass auch für den Rest des Tages alle Einsätze ausblieben, zumindest für die Todesser. Moody, ebenfalls in der Nachtschicht, hatte wirklich eine mörderische Laune. Ein Todesser zum Frustauslassen wäre zwar nicht unnützlich, aber das Ergebnis wäre leider gegen jegliche Menschenrechte und gegen das Kriegsrecht gewesen. So mussten eben die Finanzpläne daran glauben und überhaupt alles, was ihm in den Weg kam. Zurück zum Anfang.

Die Prewetts kamen also in die Zentrale, dieses boshafte Grinsen auf dem Gesicht und nebenbei auch noch mit zwei großen, prallgefüllten Säcken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden sie im Besprechungsraum und verbarrikadierten sich darin. Das war der Punkt, an dem alle Anwesenden begannen, sich unwirklich vorzukommen. Nun, das dicke Ende sollte ja noch kommen, also war es vielleicht eine Vorahnung – einmal davon abgesehen, dass hier keiner an Wahrsagerei glaubt. Nun, man kann es auch als Ausschlagen des inneren Prewett-Horrorskops betrachten. Um in der Zentrale bestehen zu können, entwickelt sich ein solches automatisch. Das fällt vielleicht unter den Begriff "survival of the fittest", denn diese Anpassung ist wirklich unumgänglich. Außer man will dauerhaftes Opfer der Prewetts sein – und normalerweise werden solche Irren bereits bei dem Eignungstest ausgesiebt.

Der Besprechungsraum war nun also von den Prewetts besetzt und die Auroren der Nachtschicht waren ein wenig durch den Wind, denn _irgendetwas_ würde noch folgen. Und das, was folgte, würde Folgen nach sich ziehen. Kein Wunder also, dass der geschäftige Lärmpegel gesunken war und man ungefähr die Lautstärke eines klischeehaften Friedhofs hatte: Jedes noch so kleine Geräusch verursachte kollektives Zusammenzucken, während alle der Dinge harrten, die da kommen mochten.

Und sie kamen – pünktlicher als die Prewetts, aber nicht so pünktlich wie ein Uhrwerk.

Es schien harmlos zu beginnen, aber das war nur der Schein. Und der Schein trügt oftmals, so auch dieses Mal. Es begann mit völliger Schwärze. Wäre es ein Muggelgebäude gewesen statt dem Ministerium für Zauberei, hätte man vielleicht an einen Stromausfall denken können, aber so musste es entweder ein Ausfall von Magie sein – was unmöglich ist – oder die Arbeit von Experten. Wer diese Experten waren, nun, das war ziemlich offensichtlich.

Das Chaos begann.

In vollkommener Dunkelheit fürchtet ein Auror sich normalerweise nicht, aber in Prewett'scher Schwärze fühlte sich jeder unsicher. Vor allem nach den seltsamen Geräuschen, die aus dem Besprechungsraum gedrungen waren – beständiges Schaben und Kratzen und merkwürdige Gesprächsfetzen ("Nein, pass auf sein Auge auf!" – "Du hast ihm die Schädeldecke zertrümmert!" – "Lass ihn nicht fallen!" – "Nicht! Die Zähne! Die Zähne!"). Und nun war Schlurfen zu hören. Es näherte sich den versammelten Auroren, immer näher und näher. Etwas anderes war nicht zu hören.

Dann erschien eine schaurig leuchtende Fratze mitten in der Luft. Zuerst war der Schrecken groß, hier und da hörte man ein lautes Aufjapsen, aber dann erkannten alle, dass es sich nur um einen ausgehöhlten Kürbis handelte, dem ein zugegeben sehr schauriges Gesicht verpasst worden war – es ähnelte irgendwie Dolores Umbridge. Dem Umbridge-Kürbis folgten weitere, scheinbar schwebende Gesichter, die von Crouch und Fudge, etwas, was Voldemort und Todessermasken darstellte, und das erste Gelächter erklang, als diese im Kreis umherschwirrten und sich gegenseitig anstießen. Das lauteste Gelächter erklang, als der Umbridge-Kürbis mit dem Voldemort-Kürbis frontal zusammenprallte und den Anschein eines Kusses gab.

Doch dann kam etwas, worüber die versammelten Auroren nur wenig lachen konnten: Kürbisse, die so geschnitzt worden waren, dass sie verschiedene Mitglieder der Zentrale darstellten. Und als diese auf dieselbe Weise wie zuvor die anderen Kürbisse zu handeln begannen, war der Spaß endgültig vorbei. Spätestens als der Moody-Kürbis mit dem Umbridge-Kürbis flirtete und der Meadowes-Kürbis eine recht intime Begegnung mit dem Voldemort-Kürbis hatte, wurde Mordgeschrei laut – Meadowes und Moody, beide selbst anwesend, versuchten die Prewetts aufzuspüren, was in der Dunkelheit und mit wild umherfliegenden Kürbissen nicht ganz einfach war. Irgendwelche Tische wurden umgeworfen, Stühle durch die Gegend geschmissen und nicht gerade jugendfreie Flüche flogen durch die Finsternis.

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass die Zentrale ein einziges Chaos war, Moody noch Stunden später, nachdem der Spuk vorbei war, tobte und jeden Aufräumversuch dadurch verhinderte, Meadowes die Prewetts durch halb London jagte, um sie auf kleiner Flamme zu grillen, und die Auroren waren das Gespött des Ministeriums – irgendjemand hatte eindeutig geplaudert und verlangte nach Strafe.

Bis also der Schuldige gefunden ist – und das kann dauern, denn diese Person wird den Kopf in nächster Zeit sehr tief halten, wo Moody noch immer sehr schlechte Laune hat – herrscht Alarmstufe Rot und ständig ist von "Wir haben einen verdammten Spion!" die Rede. Wenigstens haben die Prewetts ihre gerechte Strafe erhalten: Für zwei Wochen waren sie mit Kürbisköpfen unterwegs. Meadowes meinte dazu, dass es kein großer Unterschied wäre, denn sowohl die Prewetts als auch Kürbisse wären innen hohl. Soviel also dazu.


End file.
